Colours
by blueey
Summary: AU. AxC. Athrun, a talented art student, was involved in an accident which took the lives of his entire family, and his ability to distinguish colours. Can Cagalli pull him out of his depression? Little does he know that she's facing problems of her own..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Gundam seed does not belong to me. If, by any chance, I did own it, I wouldn't be sitting here trying to spoil my eyes. I would be on vacation in Europe or something.

Ok, enough of my ranting. Hope you enjoy the story!

-colours-

Cagalli stared at her painting critically, and tried to feel the emotions that it evoked from within her. Was it good enough? Was it able to allow its viewer to feel what she had felt? Furrowing her brows and pressing her index finger to her chin, she scrutinized her painting carefully. Finally, after a full ten minutes, she relaxed her stance, sighing in satisfaction.

"Are you FINALLY done staring into your painting Cagalli? I swear, if you look at it any longer your painting will have holes in it!" exclaimed Murrue

"Yes, yes, I'm done! No need to rush, _Professor_ Murrue! I'm handing it in right now," pouted Cagalli as she slapped the painting on Murrue's desk, then proceeded to pack up, or rather, shove her belongings into her bag with more force than required. Murrue laughed at Cagalli's antics.

"I told you not to call me Professor Murrue when we're alone! It makes me feel so darn old!" joked Murrue.

"Fine!" Cagalli huffed. "Oh, since I finished this project already, can I move on with the next one?"

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Cagalli. Your health…" Murrue trailed off averting her gaze from Cagalli, guilty that she had brought up the subject. She looked out of the window, out to the beautiful University grounds, now bathed in the golden rays of the late afternoon.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I told you this before right? I want to enjoy my passion when I have the time," said Cagalli quietly. Zipping up her sling bag, she turned to face Murrue, her expression back to its usual optimistic one. "Anyway, you asked me for a favour last week, and until today, you still haven't told me what it is! Mind if you tell me now, since I owe you for staying with me until I finished my painting?"

Murrue hesitated. "Maybe I shouldn't Cagalli. I mean, it's a lot to ask you to help me with this –"

"If you don't tell me how am I supposed to know whether it's too much to handle?" Cagalli cut in, annoyed at Murrue's uncertainty.

Taking a breath, Murrue pushed stood up and walked over to Cagalli. "It's a long story. Let's talk about it while I walk you back to your dorm."

* * *

"So…You're telling me that you have this extremely talented student that sort of lost his inspiration after he lost his family in a freak accident?" asked Cagalli, enjoying the feeling of the soft grass under her feet.

"Yes, but he lost more than his family in that accident," said Murrue sadly.

"What else…did he lose?" inquired Cagalli carefully. This situation didn't sound like an ordinary problem.

"Athrun, he nearly died in that accident; he hit his head pretty badly, and now he's –"

"He's what, Murrue?"

"He has lost the ability to see colours," said Murrue sadly. Turning, she looked Cagalli in the eye. "He's colour blind."

* * *

Cagalli walked up the stairs to her dorm room, which she shared with her friend, Lacus. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside.

The dorm room was spacious, with two beds, each on either side of the room- Cagalli's on the left corner, and Lacus's on the right corner. Basically she and Lacus had divided the room into half when they had first moved in when they were freshmen, to make things easier. Both of them had a study table, a chest of drawers and a closet for their clothes. Although the furnishings were identical, you could see that Cagalli's side of the room was messier than Lacus'. There were sketchbooks and art materials piled haphazardly on her table, and there were articles of clothing and other random items strewn over the bed and on the floor. Lacus however, preferred to keep her side of the room neat and tidy. Her books A/N: Let's just say that Lacus is majoring in Literature ok? ; P were neatly arranged on her table, her bed was made, and there wasn't a stray article of clothing around.

Closing the door, she dumped her bag next to a pile of used art blocks leaning on the wall, navigated her way through the piles of miscellaneous items on the floor and threw herself on the bed, blowing her blond bangs out of her eyes. Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Murrue earlier.

"_He's colour blind."_

_Murrue faced Cagalli solemnly. "Cagalli, I know this is a lot to ask, and I know that this is going to be difficult for you, but…I know that you can help him, because you understand!" Murrue realized that she had raised her voice and Cagalli was looking at her in surprise. Breathing in the crisp, early autumn air, Murrue composed herself. "I'm sorry. I just…don't want to see him wasting away his life wallowing in self pity." Murrue sighed again. "Think about it, Cagalli. I know you can help him."_

_They continued the walk to Cagalli's dormitory in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When, they reached Cagalli's dorm building, they bid each other goodbye._

And now she was _still _lying in bed, pondering about Murrue's strange request.

"Oh, to hell with it! I'll just help the stupid self-centered idiot! I wonder why he just can't _see _that it isn't the end—"

BANG!

"CAGALLI!" Said person was jolted out of her thoughts rather violently when a flurry of pink energy burst into the room and proceeded to give Cagalli a huge bear hug.

"Argh! Lacus! Calm down!" exclaimed Cagalli, alarmed at Lacus' sudden outburst, as her friend was usually calm and collected. Getting over the initial shock, she laughed at Lacus' appearance. Her friend (under normal circumstances) was the epitome of grace and poise; but the girl who was sitting in front of her now, her cheeks flushed, hair disheveled, and her eyes twinkling with indescribable joy definitely wasn't your Lacus under normal circumstances.

Untangling herself from Lacus death grip, Cagalli waited patiently until Lacus was calm enough to speak coherently, even though she was still smiling to herself in a rather amusing manner.

"Well?" asked Cagalli expectantly, giggling a bit herself as she herself was caught up in Lacus' infectious happiness.

Lacus swallowed. "Kira, kira, he…he-"

"Yes? My idiot brother did what?" encouraged Cagalli.

"He said that he loved me…" Lacus trailed off, no doubt reliving that moment in her head, and Cagalli smiled when she saw the blush that was creeping onto Lacus' pale cheeks. She took Lacus' hands in hers.

"That's great Lacus! I'm so happy for you guys!" said Cagalli. "Now I don't have to endure Kira's midnight phone calls about his love for you and finally get a good night's sleep!" muttered Cagalli. _And now I know that you guys can watch out for each other when I'm gone…_

"Eh? What's that you said?" asked Lacus. When Lacus saw that Cagalli was spacing out, she took her hands from Cagalli's grasp, and placed them gently on Cagalli's shoulders."Cagalli, what's wrong? Does your head hurt again?" asked Lacus worriedly, concern etched on her delicate features

"Huh? I'm fine, Lacus. Don't worry." Cagalli smiled. "So…let's cut to the chase. When's the wedding?" teased Cagalli, in attempts to lighten up the mood.

"Cagalli!" cried Lacus, blushing again.

"Anyway, Let's go grab some dinner before getting down to our homework. I'm famished," said Cagalli as she grabbed her hand phone and stuffed some bills into her pocket. Lacus agreed and they set out into the cool autumn night.

* * *

Later that night, Cagalli decided to call Murrue regarding her decision to help Athrun. She looked over her shoulder at Lacus, who was working diligently at her table.

"Hey, Lacus, I'm going out for some fresh air k?" said Cagalli, putting on her coat.

"Ok. Be careful," said Lacus, looking up briefly from her work.

"I will," replied Cagalli as she shut the door. She turned left and walked right to the door at the end of the deserted corridor. Opening it, she climbed the flight of stairs beyond the door until she reached a doorway which led to the roof of the building. She stepped out onto the roof, enjoying the cool air on her face. She tilted her head to the heavens and felt that familiar sense of awe at how small she was compared to the vast sky.

_No matter how insignificant my existence may be, at least I'll be able to make a difference by doing this._

Beep…beep beep….click!

"Hello? This is Murrue Ramius," said the calm, clear voice over the line.

"Murrue? This is Cagalli. I just want to say, that I want to help this Athrun guy…"

"You will? Thank you, Cagalli. I'm sure you'll be able to help him."

"No problem. So how am I supposed to meet him?"

"I'll ask him to meet you after class tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Yea. No problem. Good night, Professor."

"Sleep well Cagalli."

Click.

Flipping her phone shut, Cagalli sighed, and watched in mild amusement as her breath came out in a cloud before her. She looked out toward the city, taking in the glittering lights, when suddenly, her vision blurred, and faded into black and white.

_Shit…_

Moments later, a jet of white hot pain ripped through her head. Cagalli stumbled, gripping the wall for support. She fumbled in her left pocket, taking out a box of pills. Squinting against the burning pain, she pried off the lid, and took one of the pills. Hands shaking, she brought the pill to her lips, swallowing it dry. After a while, the pain subsided into a dull throb. Cagalli's breathing was still quick and erratic, and she slumped onto the wall, trying to regain her strength after the ordeal.

_At least maybe I can make a difference, before it's too late…_

_

* * *

_

A/N : Bah! At last..that's over and done with… Hehe. I know it's really bad… and I think its going to turn out like one of those dramas which my mum watches at proceeds to flood the house. I'm sorry if the characters may seem OOC. Cause I've only watched Destiny. Oh well…even though it's really bad, pls read and review ne? TQ!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed.

Oh, thanks to all my reviewers! U guys ar great.

So sorry about the anonymous reviews thingy...I didn't even know it was turned on. (blush blush) Haha...But i think i turned it off... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of the story!

* * *

-Colours- Chapter 2

_Cagalli's been up there a long time now…_thought Lacus, pausing to look at the clock on her table. It was round, pink in colour, with two eyes, and it had a perpetual smile stuck on its face.

_Should I go check up on her? Or maybe Cagalli just needs some time to herself. She IS an artist, after all…_

Lacus was still debating whether to go check on Cagalli when she heard a soft click of the door opening. Startled, Lacus turned to the door.

"Hey," greeted Cagalli as she came in. Lacus looked at her. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked a little pale.

She doesn't look wellthought Lacus, but seeing Cagalli's pensive expression, she decided not to intrude. Instead, Lacus just smiled. "Were you able to collect your thoughts?"

"Hm? Jeez Lacus, you can see right through me!" laughed Cagalli. "I think I'm going to turn in early. I'm rather tired…" Cagalli trailed off, stifling a yawn. "Good night, Lacus."

_Better sleep early. Don't want to black out in front of that Zala guy tomorrow…_

"Good night."

* * *

The next day, after everyone from her class was dismissed, Cagalli looked around; trying to spot Athrun, but the classroom was empty, besides her and Murrue, who was packing up her stuff hurriedly.

"Murrue, where's Zala?" Cagalli looked around. _Why the hell am I looking around? I don't even know how the guy looks like!_

"I don't think he came to class today, Cagalli. I called him today and he still seemed to be in a depression," said Murrue absent mindedly while stuffing things into her bag.

"So how am I going to find him?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh, I thought of that during class. Why don't you go pay him a visit? He lives at the boys' dorm. Room 284," said Murrue, carefully lowering her laptop into her briefcase and snapping it shut.

"But-"

"I already told Athrun that you're going to visit him-"

"WHAT!"

"He didn't say yes or no…"

"MURRRUUEEEEE!"

"Well, anyway, I have to be going. I have an extremely important meeting to attend to and I'm already running late. Sorry I couldn't do more Cagalli." Murrue gave Cagalli a winning smile and strode briskly out of the door.

Leaving a dumbstruck Cagalli standing in the middle of an empty room, feeling EXTREMELY stupid.

"WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!"

* * *

Cagalli crossed the expansive school lawn, towards the boy's dormitory. It's not that she wasn't used to going to the boys' dorm, heck, when Kira was angsting about Lacus she had gone there loads of times! But visiting someone who she didn't know, at all? Cagalli was definitely not used to that.

_Sheesh, might as well visit Kira while I'm at it._

The boys' dormitory was basically of the same design as the girls', but you could tell that it was obviously the boy's dormitory. Football posters and posters of other sports adorned the walls, and the bulletin board was messy, with notes sticking out at all angles. As Cagalli made her way to Kira's room, she heard some disturbing noises from behind the closed doors

_I'd rather eat a snake than know what's going on behind those doors._

Without even bothering to knock, Cagalli opened the door to Kira's room and plopped down on his bed, mechanically, only sparing her brother a short glance.

"Hey Sai." Cagalli greeted Kira's roommate. "For the love of God, Kira. Put on some clothes," she said in a monotone, staring blankly ahead of her. Kira, being the overprotective brother, noticed the lack of zest in her sister immediately. He walked over and grasped his sister by the shoulders.

"Cagalli, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?" asked a panicked Kira.

Cagalli did not respond.

"Cagalli!" Something in Cagalli snapped.

"PACIFY YOURSELF KIRA! OH MY GOD! I AM SO STUPID!" Cagalli screeched, pulling at her blonde locks.

"Cagalli-san!" Even Sai was alarmed at her sudden outburst.

And in an absolutely random paroxysm of frustration, Cagalli relieved herself in the only way she knew how. She screamed.

"AARGGGHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Sai and Kira in unison. Kira was even flapping his hands like an over-excited schoolgirl.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Athrun sat on his bed, hunched over a photo of his family. He caressed the photo lovingly. It had been taken on his seventeenth birthday, right after he graduated from high school.

_Mom, sis…_

_Dad._

Athrun remembered the arguments he used to have with his dad.

_Art? ART son? I sent you to a private school, paid so BLOODY much for your education, and you say you want to study ART?_

_It's not what you think father!_

In the end, Athrun had decided to study Business and Administration just to please his father.

But now he didn't see any point in studying neither.

_I'm such a failure. Now I can't study art; without art, I don't see any point in anything-_

Athrun's morbid musings were rudely interrupted by screaming coming from the dorm below his. He could still make out what they were saying even though it sounded distant and muffled.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shut up!"

Silence.

Everyone was so carefree. Why him? Sighing, he looked at the time.

_Professor Murrue said that this girl was going to meet me. She should be coming around now, since class just ended. I know the Professor means well, but I doubt she'll make any difference…_

He sighed again, closing his eyes against the afternoon sun.

* * *

Cagalli sat on Kira's bed, her eyes closed, and she was breathing deeply. Kira and Sai looked at her warily. Who knows what might happen if she was provoked? Cagalli was about as dangerous as a land mine now; one wrong step could mean the end of two innocent human beings, namely Kira and Sai.

_At least she's alright…wonder what happened to make her so pissed…_thought Kira. Throwing caution to the winds, Kira approached Cagalli carefully.

"Erm…Cagalli? Mind telling us...what…er…happened?" he asked.

In response, Cagalli just sucked in more air and let it out with a big _whoooooosh. _When she opened her eyes, Kira thanked all the Gods above that she had calmed down and that he had escaped Cagalli's temper unscathed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll be going now, I have something to do for Professor Murrue," said Cagalli as she picked up her bag. Kira could only stare at her in bewilderment.

"Oh, and congratulations for FINALLY telling Lacus how you feel, after crushing on her for about TWO YEARS, in which I didn't get much of my precious SLEEP because of your sorry ass!" Said Cagalli, flouncing out of Kira's door, and slamming the door in the process.

There was a pregnant pause.

"You crushed on Lacus for two years?" asked Sai disbelievingly.

Kira could only blush.

* * *

"284...284..." mumbled Cagalli to herself. She was walking (and looking rather lost) down the corridor when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

Looking up, she saw Dearka, or better known as Miriallia's boyfriend, with the No.1 Grump of the Campus, Yzak Jule is tow.

"Hey guys." Dearka smiled and Yzak merely grunted, showing that he acknowledged her presence. "Do you guys by any chance know where 284 is?"

Dearka chuckled…Dearka snorted…then proceeded to laugh at her face. Even Yzak was smirking!

"What's so damn funny?" yelled Cagalli, punching Dearka on the head.

"Heh…didn't know you were...hahaha…this BLUR!" Dearka could hardly speak coherently in his currents state.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ELSMAN!"

"He means, that you're standing in front of 284 this very second," said Yzak, his smirk even wider than before. Cagalli felt her face heating up.

"It's not like I go TRAIPSING into the dorms of the opposite SEX unlike SOME PEOPLE!" Cagalli said, in a last ditch effort to save her pride.

"Whatever," said Dearka, who was still suffering from random spasms of laughter. "Anyways, we gotta run. Got people to see and things to do!" He added in a lower voice, "I didn't know you were acquainted with Athrun, but just so you know, that guy isn't in the best mood right now."

"That's why I'm here," said Cagalli. Dearka stared at her, curious.

"I don't know what your business is, Attha, but that guy's hurting right now," said Yzak quietly, turning his gaze to away form them. Cagalli's eyes widened.

_This guy must be one heck of a basket case - even Yzak cares, and since when did Yzak…care?_

"Anyway, we have to go," said Yzak curtly, dragging Dearka by the collar.

"See you!" Dearka waved cheerfully. Cagalli watched as the two figures disappeared down the hallway. She felt terribly alone. Mustering her courage and steeling herself, she knocked on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

No answer. She tried again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Still no answer. Cagalli felt a vein throbbing in her head. Clenching her fist tighter, she continued to abuse the door.

_BANG BANG BANG BAN-_

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Cagalli as she fell through the door and onto something hard and warm. A string of extremely colourful words streamed from her lips as she dislodged herself from the 'hard and warm' object. She was still grumbling when she looked up and her eyes connected with those of a certain 'hard and warm' object's who was none other than –

Athrun Zala.

Inwardly, chibi Cagalli's jaw had done a free fall from her face to the cold, hard floor. For the second time that day, Cagalli felt an unwanted surge of heat rising from the base of her neck to her face; Cagalli had no idea why. Maybe it was the unique colour of his eyes; maybe it was the way his hair fell over his eyes; or maybe it was the fact that she had just landed face first onto his BARE chest!

Awkward silence.

"Zala?" asked Cagalli. Athrun nodded, unsure of how to react to a person who had just fallen onto him.

And also, for the second time that day, Cagalli lost her temper. She didn't care how tragically his family died. She didn't care if he was just downright handsome. She wouldn't even have given a damn if he was the Queen of England!

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND NOT PUTTING ON CLOTHES!"

* * *

"Hey, I swear I heard Cagalli scream," said Sai, looking up.

"Oh no! Cagalli must have damaged your brain cells with all her screaming just now!" said Kira mournfully, throwing his arms into the air.

Sai could only stare at Kira's strange behaviour as a huge drop of sweat formed at the back of his head.

* * *

Athrun was trying to register what the girl – who looked like Mount Vesuvius at the moment - had said. What did she say again?

_She said that she wanted to know why guys didn't like wearing clothes…_

Athrun looked at himself, then over to the girl. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, and was looking at him with her piercing eyes. Considering that her face looked blotchy she must be blushing, which dampened the intensity of her gaze

_Crap, I don't even know her and she's seeing me in all my shirtless glory, _thought Athrun. _I wonder what colour her eyes are…_

_Hold on a sec…where did THAT come from? _

Shrugging disturbing thoughts from his mind, and feeling depressed at his condition Athrun walked dejectedly towards the bathroom.

"I'll...uh…go put on a shirt," said Athrun. Cagalli whipped her head to the side, her face still suffering from the after effects of utter humiliation. _Why does he look so sad all of a sudden?_

After Athrun emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple green shirt, he asked Cagalli to make her self comfortable. Athrun's dorm was pretty much fashioned in the same way as Cagalli's and Lacus'. Cagalli smiled when she noticed that Athrun's side of the room looked very much like hers, what with all the art supplies all over the place, but her smile diminished when she saw several paintings which were ripped badly lying in the waste paper basket. Athrun had already settled himself on his bed and was looking at the opposite wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Cagalli sighed, he looked positively hopeless! ; albeit rather adorable when he looked so lost. Spotting a large beanbag in the middle of the room, she flopped down on it with a loud _ffrrruuump._

Silence reigned in the small room, as the occupants were still recovering from the mortifying turn of events. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Finally, after what seemed to be like an eternity to Cagalli, she put her pride aside, and spoke up.

"Look, Professor Murrue told me that you were depressed, and asked me to help you. I'm not going to say I understand, 'cause I don't, and never will, because I'm not you. I'm not going to be your frickin psychiatrist either, and if you don't want to talk about it, fine." Cagalli took in a deep breath, and a little bubble of pride rose to her chest when she saw that her little speech had managed to jolt Athrun out of his stupor. "So…" Raising herself from the beanbag, she strode over to Athrun and yanked him off the bed in one smooth motion, and proceeded to drag him out of the dorm.

"Wha…what are you doing?" said a rather alarmed Athrun, who was looking at Cagalli with eyes which were as big as dinner plates.

"Oh, quit blubbering!" Cagalli turned back to smile at him. Her smile was warm and sincere, and Athrun felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest. "We're going to have some fun!"

* * *

A/n : Oh dear, I hope I didn't destroy Athrun and Cagalli! And that last sentence sounds awfully wrong…x.x 


End file.
